Les joies (et peines) du lycée
by lili62640
Summary: Et si il n'y avait jamais eu de guerre nucléaire ? Et si les héros de la série vivaient comme nous ? Voici ce que cela donnerait ...
1. Chapter 1

_ \- Il est 7h et nous souhaitons une bonne rentrée à nos jeunes auditeurs. Que vous soyez dans votre lit, dans le train ou dans votre voiture, restez avec nous pour profiter de vos dernières heures de liberté avec les hits du moment !_

La jeune blonde qui venait de se réveiller s'empressa d'éteindre son radio réveil et de se réfugier sous les couvertures afin de se rendormir dans le noir. C'était sans compter sur sa mère qui pénétra dans la pièce et retira les couvertures.

** \- Clarke, ma chérie, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, dépêche toi, tu vas être en retard pour ton premier jour de classe !**

Elle embrassa sa fille avant de quitter la pièce en chantonnant. Clarke gémit alors des mots incompréhensibles puis se décida à se lever quelques minutes plus tard. Elle sortit de sa chambre avant de descendre les escaliers tout en se frottant les yeux et en baillant puis se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine où elle se servit un verre de jus d'orange tandis que sa mère cuisinait des oeufs, toujours en chantonnant.

** \- Comment arrives-tu à être de bonne humeur aussi tôt ? **demanda l'adolescente d'une voix encore endormie.

** \- Si je ne le suis pas, qui le sera ? **répondit l'intéressée alors que son mari, qui était dans le même état que sa fille, venait de les rejoindre.

La blonde embrassa alors son père puis partit s'asseoir devant l'assiette que sa mère venait de déposer.

** \- Dépêche toi, tu vas être en retard, **ajouta Mme Griffin.

La jeune femme s'empressa d'engloutir son petit-déjeuner avant de remonter les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Elle prit sa douche, s'habilla, se coiffa et se maquilla puis redescendit après avoir mis ses chaussures et récupéré son sac à dos dans sa chambre. Elle sortit en courant et monta dans la voiture, où sa mère l'attendait, et n'en sortit qu'une fois devant le lycée.

** \- Prête pour une nouvelle année ?** fit une voix derrière elle.

Clarke se retourna et vit son meilleur ami, Jasper, qui été accompagné d'un mécheux asiatique qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

**\- Si tu penses ça, c'est que tu me connais très ma !** dit la blonde avant de se tourner vers l'autre garçon.** Bonjour, moi c'est Clarke,** continua-t-elle.

** \- Oui, je sais. Jasper m'a parlé de toi ! Moi c'est Monty.**

** \- C'est mon nouveau voisin, il est arrivé hier !** ajouta Jasper

** \- Ce qui explique que je ne l'ai jamais vu !**

** \- Euh ... je suis toujours là. Ne parlez pas de moi comme si ce n'était pas le cas,** intervint l'asiatique.

Les deux meilleurs amis se mirent à rire puis marchèrent en direction du lycée, suivis de leur nouvel ami. Ils marchèrent en discutant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Wells vienne les rejoindre. Ne l'aimant pas beaucoup, Clarke les abandonna pour aller à son casier. Sauf que devant celui-ci, se trouvait Raven Reyes accompagnée d'autres cheerleaders, ainsi que de son petit ami, Finn Collins et de John Murphy, un footballeur. Clarke s'éclaircit la voix.

** \- Hum ... Pardon.**

Elle les regarda quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'ils ne l'avaient pas écoutée. Elle toussota jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait leur attention.

** \- Euh ... excusez moi, mais vous êtes devant mon casier.**

La brune éclata de rire.

** \- Attends, tu oses nous parler coiffée et habillée comme ça ?**

La blonde baissa les yeux pour regarder ses vêtements. Elle portait un t-shirt bleu ciel, un jean et un vieux cardigan noir, quand à ses cheveux, ils étaient à peine coiffés. Elle les avait juste séchés ce qui expliquait qu'ils étaient légèrement ondulés. Elle releva la tête quand Finn prit la parole.

** \- Arrêtes,** commença-t-il ce qui fit apparaître une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de la blonde qui était folle amoureuse du brun depuis le CM2, **elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu lui adresses la parole**, continua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Le reste des "populaires" présents se mirent à rire puis ils partirent tous en direction de leurs classes quand la sonnerie retentit. Clarke soupira en rangeant ses cahiers dans son casier puis elle partit en cours également. Décidément, l'année commençait mal !

* * *

Voilà ma nouvelle fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! Laissez des reviews pour faire connaître votre avis !


	2. Chapter 2

_J'ai enfin écrit mon deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de The 100 appartiennent à Kass Morgan._

En arrivant en classe, Clarke découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle ne connaissait personne ou plutôt qu'aucun de ses amis n'était dans sa classe, même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis à vrai dire. Malheureusement, elle connaissait une personne : Finn. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, elle se demanda immédiatement ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour mériter cet acharnement du sort. Vu comment celui-ci l'avait traité quelques minutes plus tôt, elle n'allait pas passé une année des plus agréables. Se rendant compte qu'elle fixait le brun depuis deux bonnes minutes, la blonde secoua la tête et partit s'asseoir au fond de la salle, n'étant pas une très grande fanatique des maths, à côté d'une brune qui lui adressa un sourire quand elle s'asseya. Le professeur arriva et le cours commença mais Clarke décrocha très vite et vit que sa voisine décrochait également.

**\- Moi c'est Clarke.**dit-elle alors subitement.

**\- Enchantée Clarke, je m'appelle Maya**, répondit la brune, toujours en souriant.

À partir de là, les deux adolescentes discutèrent toute l'heure jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie ne les coupe. Clarke qui avait un cours d'espagnol se leva immédiatement, tant elle adorait ce cours. C'était sa matière préférée. Elle adorait l'Europe et surtout l'Espagne, cela la passionnait à un point où elle planifiait d'y aller vivre après ses études. Ce cours ci passa à une vitesse folle que la blonde en fut presque déçue. Mais c'était aussi l'heure du déjeuner et son ventre criait famine. Mais elle était également pressée de pouvoir retrouver Jasper afin que celui-ci lui raconte tout ce qu'il avait découvert pendant cette matinée. Une fois entrée dans la cafétéria, Clarke alla se servir et rejoignit son ami qui était déjà attablé avec Monty et Wells mais elle fit abstraction de sa présence et demanda immédiatement des infos à son meilleur ami.

**\- Et bien, tu vois la brune là bas ?**dit-il en désignant Maya,** elle vient d'Amerique latine. Son père a été transféré là-bas il y a trois ans et elle en revient tout juste.**

**\- Hm .. Elle est sympa !**répondit-elle en plantant sa fourchette dans une frite.

**\- Et aussi, j'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi Finn et Raven se seraient embrouillés cette été à cause d'une fille qui faisait des avances à Mr. Collins. D'autres rumeurs disent qu'il aurait succombé à son charme.**

**\- Ah bon ?!**dit immédiatement Clarke, plutôt intéressée par cette rumeur.

En guise de réponse, le brun hocha la tête tout en croquant dans son poulet. Puis, il enchaîna d'autres infos moins intéressantes pendant une dizaine de minutes pendant qu'ils mangeait.

**\- Ah et dernière chose. Il y a deux nouveaux, des frères et sœurs. Mais seulement, la sœur est une élève mais le frère c'est un prof ! Mr. Blake. Je peux déjà te dire que toutes les filles sont sur le coup**, annonça-t-il en riant,** c'est le nouveau prof de littérature.**

**\- Mh ... Il doit pas être aussi beau quand même**, répondit-elle en croquant dans sa pomme.**Du moins, je suis sûre qu'il y a mieux ! **

**\- Comme Finn ? Et bien figure toi qu'il intéresse même Raven et toutes les autres cheerios.**

La blonde haussa alors un sourcil en entendant les dires de son ami. C'était plutôt étrange puisque toutes les cheerios avaient au moins une fois tenté quelque chose avec le footballeur. Elle imaginait déjà ses cours de littérature avec ce prof, toutes ces filles tentant d'avoir d'excellentes notes pour obtenir l'attention de leur professeur. Du moins, ça ne serait pas son cas, vu son niveau dans cette matière.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner, ils se séparèrent tous de nouveau pour aller dans leurs cours respectifs. Clarke elle avait littérature, comme par hasard. Quand elle arriva dans la classe, le professeur n'était pas là, comme la moitié des élèves d'ailleurs. Elle pût alors choisir sa place : près du radiateur, la meilleure. Une fois que tous les élèves furent arrivés, le fameux prof arriva et la blonde comprit alors pourquoi Jasper avait insisté sur celui-ci. Il était parfait. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombant sur le front, son sourire radieux, sa démarche et son costume, tout était parfait. Mais ce n'était pas tellement le style de Clarke car son nouveau professeur était justement trop parfait et qu'en plus de cela, il était professeur. Le cours débuta et Clarke n'écoutait qu'une phrase sur deux, trop occupée à sa rêverie. À la fin de l'heure, elle eut des difficultés à sortir puisque toutes les filles se précipitaient vers le bureau pour demander des cours à domicile. Cette foule lui fit faire tomber son cahier qui fut vite ramasser par un garçon qui le lui tendit. Lorsqu'elle releva le regard vers le visage de celui-ci, la blonde fronça les sourcils. Finn Collins venait tout juste de faire un acte de gentillesse envers elle.

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ;) Laissez une review pour me faire connaître vos avis


	3. Chapter 3

_Helloooo :) Je suis de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira :)_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de The 100 appartiennent à Kass Morgan._

Les semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrée et rien avait changé pour Clarke. Finn n'avait montré aucun intérêt pour elle malgré sa preuve de gentillesse lors du premier jour de l'année, Monty était devenu un véritable ami pour Clarke tout comme Maya qui avait rejoint "la bande" et la blonde était toujours aussi proche de Jasper. Ce matin là, Clarke avait eu Espagnol et SVT puis elle avait rejoint ses amis dehors, sur une des tables devant le lycée afin de manger un sandwich. Lorsque leur professeur de littérature passa à côté de leur table, suivit de lycéenne, Jasper fit une remarque.

**\- Je crois que c'est le premier prof qui a tenu aussi longtemps. Je veux dire, avec toutes ces filles derrière lui, les autres auraient déjà couché avec l'une d'elles !**

**\- Oui mais lui, il a une sœur de leur âge. T'imagine tu couches avec l'amie de ta petite sœur**, fit remarquer Monty en frissonnant de dégoût ce qui fait rire les deux filles.

**\- Arrêtes, je l'ai ce soir en dernière heure. Je vais plus le regarder de la même manière maintenant !** dit Clarke en suivant son professeur des yeux.

Durant toute la pause déjeuner, le groupe d'amis se mît à rire ainsi puis, la cloche sonna et ils durent se séparer en deux : Maya et Clarke d'un côté puis Jasper et Monty de l'autre. Alors que les jeunes femmes discutaient, Raven vint les interrompre, pointant son doigt sur la blonde, ayant apparemment l'air énervée.

**\- Toi ! Je te jure que tu essayes encore de me voler mon copain, je m'occupe moi même de ton cas, d'accord ?!** dit-elle, en serrant les dents.

Puis, elle partit, lançant un regard noir à la blonde qui ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Tout le monde la regardait, chose qu'elle détestait, alors elle baissa immédiatement les yeux et partit en direction de sa classe avec Maya. Elle n'avait que deux heures de cours mais pendant deux heures, l'adolescente pensa à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le couloir, se demandant en quoi elle avait tenté de lui voler Finn. À la fin de son cours de littérature, alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires, le regard dans le vide, elle entendit quelqu'un prononcer son prénom et quand elle releva les yeux, elle comprit que c'était le prof.

**\- Je peux te voir s'il te plait ?** Demanda-t-il avant de rajouter,** seul à seul**, en voyant toutes les filles déjà agglutinées à son bureau.

Elles soupirèrent alors, certaines protestèrent tandis que d'autres lancèrent des regards noirs à la blonde mais celle-ci les ignora et attendit devant le bureau de Mr. Blake que tout le monde soit parti. Le brun ferma alors la porte derrière eux et revint à son bureau.

**\- Alors voilà, j'ai vu que tes notes étaient catastrophiques ... Vraiment catastrophiques**, rajouta-t-il en regardant son carnet,** et je sais que tu peux faire mieux Clarke, tu en as les capacités. Je te propose alors des cours de soutien !**

**\- Euh ... Quoi ? J-J'ai pas besoin de cours de .. Soutien**, bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle n'était tout de même pas si nulle que cela. Enfin, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait avant que le professeur ne lui tende son carnet afin qu'elle remarque les notes qu'elle avait eu depuis la rentrée. Ok, peut-être qu'elle était nulle et qu'elle avait besoin de soutien mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Toutes ces filles qui lui avaient demandé ces fameux cours de soutien et qu'il avait refusé alors que là, c'était lui qui se proposait. Elle allait se faire insulter si elle acceptait.

**\- Écoutes, parles-en à tes parents ce soir et tu me donnes ta réponse demain matin.**

La jeune femme hocha la tête avant de sortir, saluant le professeur. Elle rentra chez elle et le soir, elle en parla à ses parents qui approuvèrent de suite. La blonde soupira, appréhendant la suite des événements.

Après avoir mangé, Clarke monta dans sa chambre et navigua sur internet à l'aide de son téléphone lorsque celui-ci lui annonça qu'elle avait un message d'un numéro qui n'était pas enregistré dans son téléphone. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, choquée par le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

_Et c'est tout pour ce chapitre :) Faites savoir votre avis en postant une review et je vous dis à bientôt ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello ;) Je sais que j'ai été longue à poster ce chapitre et je m'en excuse mais il est là désormais._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de The 100 appartiennent à Kass Morgan._

La jeune femme n'avait lu que la première ligne pourtant qu'elle avait déjà lâché son téléphone de surprise. Celui-ci était venu s'écraser sur son visage étant donné qu'elle était allongée ce qui lui arracha un petit cri. Elle se reprit rapidement pour reprendre son téléphone. En effet cette première ligne indiquait le nom de l'expéditeur, celui-ci ayant deviné qu'elle n'avait pas son numéro, et cet expéditeur était Finn. Mais ce qui l'attendait par la suite était encore plus surprenant.

**De : 1 928 937 362**

**À : Clarke**

**Salut, c'est Finn. Je tenais à m'excuser pour Raven toute à l'heure, c'est à cause de moi si elle t'a agressée comme ça. Je t'expliquerai demain au lycée ;)**

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Elle se demanda d'abord si il s'était trompé de numéro puis elle réalisa que c'était bien elle qui s'était fait agressée par Raven et personne d'autre, du moins pas autant que cela. Comment avait-il eu son numéro ? Et pourquoi était-ce à cause de lui qu'elle l'avait accusée ? La blonde soupira alors, n'ayant aucune réponse à toutes ces questions. Elle resta alors de longues minutes dans son lit à fixer le plafond puis elle entendit sa mère lui crier qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Elle se leva alors et partit se mettre en pijama avant de revenir dans sa chambre où elle se coucha, fermant toutes les lumières mais elle n'arriva pourtant pas à dormir. La jeune femme se tourna et se retourna mais impossible de dormir, elle pensait trop. Elle veilla alors toute la nuit, alternant lecture et musique qu'elle écouta grâce à ses écouteurs bien entendu. Le matin, elle se leva, sans avoir dormi de la nuit, et alla se préparer, se maquillant un peu plus car elle avait un peu plus de temps. Enfin, ça c'était la raison officielle. Au fond, elle faisait cela car elle savait qu'elle allait parler à Finn. Une fois sortie, la blonde descendit à la cuisine où elle retrouva sa mère qui préparait le petit déjeuner. Lorsque celle-ci se retourna, elle haussa un sourcil en regardant sa fille de haut en bas.

**\- Wow, depuis quand tu t'habilles comme ça ? Ça te va bien**, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle s'avança vers la blonde pour l'embrasser sur la joue tandis que celle-ci se regarder. En effet, elle avait mis une robe rose pastel qui lui arrivait au dessus du genoux. Celle-ci était cintrée à la taille par un ruban de la même couleur que la robe. Enfin, elle était accrochée par deux bretelles qui se rejoignaient derrière la nuque de la blonde ce qui lui faisait alors un dos nu. Elle avait avec cela des ballerines de couleur blanches et toutes sortes d'accessoires blancs. Pour sa coiffure, elle avait frisé ses cheveux et pour le maquillage, elle l'avait un peu plus travaillé, mettant du fard à paupières clair ainsi qu'un rouge à lèvre rose pale. Clarke savait qu'elle était un peu plus jolie ainsi mais elle n'avait tout simplement pas le temps de se préparer ainsi tous les jours et elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise ainsi, du moins, elle se sentait mieux dans des jeans. L'adolescente ne répondit pas à sa mère et ne mangea qu'une barre de céréales pour le petit-déjeuner, n'ayant pas très faim puis elle partit avec sa mère en voiture au lycée. Une fois devant, elle hésita quelques secondes avant de descendre, se demandant ce que ses amis allaient dire mais lorsqu'elle les rejoint, ils admirèrent la petite blonde, ne disant pas un mot. Ce fut Maya qui brisa le silence.

**\- Tu es magnifique Clarke ! Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent**, dit la brune avec un large sourit affiché sur les lèvres.

**\- Je suis d'accord avec elle. Ma meilleure amie est une bombe en fait**, rajouta Jasper ce qui fit rougir la blonde.

En la voyant ainsi, le jeune homme éclata de rire suivi des trois autres adolescents. Puis, Maya et Monty partirent vers leurs casiers tandis que Jasper et Clarke marchèrent dans les couloirs.

**\- Alors, dis moi, quel est l'événement spécial ?** demanda le brun à la jeune femme.

**\- C'est-à-dire ?**

**\- Je sais très bien que tu t'es pas préparée comme ça parce que t'en avais soudainement envie.**

Clarke baissa alors la tête puis sortit son téléphone et montra le message qu'elle avait reçu de Finn la veille. Jasper le lit et haussa un sourcil.

**\- Wow, attends, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Raven ?**

**\- Hier elle est venue me voir quand j'étais avec Maya, me disant que j'avais pas intérêt à essayer de voler son copain encore une fois. **

**\- Mais pourquoi ?**

**\- Je sais pas, et c'est pour ça que Finn va me le dire !** dit la blonde en reprenant son téléphone.

**\- Ok. Et donc, c'est pour ça que tu t'es faite toute belle !**

**\- Aussi, mais ça tu le dis à personne.**

**\- Tu peux compter sur moi**, dit-il avant de rajouter, **mais moi je pense que tu devrais l'oublier Clarke. Tu mérites bien mieux qu'un pseudo Don Juan à la noix qui séduit toutes les filles du lycée derrière le dos de sa copine.**

La jeune femme ne répondit pas à la remarque de Jasper et continua d'avancer jusqu'à son casier. Elle aperçut au loin Finn vers qui elle allait avancer puis elle vit que Raven était derrière lui alors elle se résigna. Mais elle continua de les fixer, écoutant à moitié le brun qui lui expliquait l'épisode de Game Of Thrones qu'il avait vu la veille quand elle vit Finn tourner son regard vers elle et lui faire un clin d'œil ce qui énerva encore plus Raven qui l'était pourtant déjà avant. Elle se demandait ce qui l'énervait tant, et aussi ce qui avait pris à Finn de faire cela puisqu'il savait qu'elle serait plus qu'énervée mais à en voir son sourire joueur, il l'avait fait exprès. Quand soudain, son casier de referma et la jeune blonde fut immédiatement sortie de sa rêverie. Elle se rendit vite compte que c'était Jasper qui avait fait cela et en plus, il affichait ce regard qui annonçait rien de bon.

**\- Hey, je te parle !** dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. **Arrête de penser à lui.**

**\- Mais ... **

**\- Non, pas de mais. Faut le dire quand je te dérange hein.**

**\- Tu ne me déranges pas ... C'est juste que je pensait aller le voir mais il y a Raven. Et apparemment, elle a l'air très énervée...**

Le brun se tourna vers eux et se mît à rire en les voyant. La brune était en train de crier sur Finn qui lui, regardait tout sauf elle. Soit c'était son téléphone, soir c'était ses amis en face ou alors c'était Clarke. La petite blonde secoua la tête, levant les yeux au ciel avant de prendre Jasper par le bras.

**\- Allez, viens, j'ai cours à l'autre bout du lycée moi.**

Ils se dirigèrent alors quelques mètres plus loin, vers les casiers de Maya et Monty. Clarke entraîna alors la brune en direction de leur classe où elles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Elle avait littérature avec Mr. Blake qui arriva peu de temps après elles. Le cours passa à une vitesse folle, même si la jeune femme ne comprit rien à celui-ci. Lorsque la cloche sonna, la blonde allait rattraper Finn afin de lui parler. C'était sans compter le professeur qui la rappela à son bureau. Comme la veille, ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

**\- Alors, que pensent tes parents de ces cours particuliers ?** demanda le brun.

**\- Et bien ... Ils sont d'accord.**

**\- Génial. J'espère vraiment qu'ils t'aideront. Donnes moi ton emploie du temps, je vais nous trouver des heures en commun.**

Clarke fouilla dans son sac et retrouva le papier en boule dans le fond de celui-ci ce qui fit sourire Mr. Blake. Elle le déplia et le tendit à son professeur qui le compara au sien. Il trouva trois heures le lundi, mardi et jeudi. Après cela, la blonde partit à son prochain cours, bien sûr avec quelques minutes de retard. Elle comptait s'asseoir à côté de son amie mais la place était prise par un blond mécheux qui était à moitié affalé sur sa chaise. D'ailleurs, presque toutes les places étaient prises, il n'en restait qu'une et le hasard faisait qu'elle était à côté de Finn. N'ayant pas le choix, Clarke alla s'asseoir à côté de lui alors que celui-ci affichait un sourire en coin. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il brisa le silence.

**\- Tu es ravissante**, murmura le brun.

**\- Euh .. M-Merci**, bafouilla-t-elle rapidement.

En les voyant, le professeur leur fit une remarque puis il reprit son cours. Malgré cela, Finn et Clarke continuèrent de parler ce qui leur causa d'autres avertissements jusqu'à ce que le professeur s'énerve et ne les mette dehors. Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent alors dans les couloirs. La blonde soupira tandis que le brun s'assit au sol, contre les casiers.

**\- Bon ... Tu m'expliques pour hier ?** demanda la jeune femme en s'appuyant sur les casiers, en face du brun.

**\- Ah oui ! En fait, Raven était tellement collante que je l'ai quittée et il me fallait une raison valable alors j'ai dit que j'étais amoureux de toi ... Ça te dérange pas j'espère ... Je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était une fille des cheerleaders, elle aurait découvert la vérité.**

**\- Mh ... Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais pourquoi pas une autre fille ?**

**\- Parce que je connais pas leurs noms.**

**\- Et tu connais le mien ?**

Le brun sourit et se leva.

**\- Bien sûr ! Tu t'appelles Clarke Griffin, tu étais dans ma classe en CM2 et en 5e et 4ème aussi. Et tu aimes les poneys ! Du moins tu les aimais en primaire.**

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil. Comment il connaissait ça sur elle. En effet, elle adorait les poneys quand elle était enfant. Elle en avait sur tous ses t-shirts ainsi que sur sa trousse et son sac, mais comment pouvait-il se souvenir de cela ?

**\- Comment tu sais ça ?**

**\- Il y a eu cet "exposé" sur notre plus grand rêve et le tien était d'avoir un poney. Je m'en souviens parce que j'ai beaucoup ri lorsque tu es passée**, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Clarke ne répondit pas, même elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Enfin, si il avait beaucoup ri, c'était peut-être un souvenir marquant. Elle le regarda s'installer à ses côtés au sol. Quand soudain, il s'approcha d'elle.

_Sadique que je suis, je coupe le chapitre ici pour laisser un peu plus de suspens. N'oubliez pas la review pour laissez votre avis et je vous dis à bientôt ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello :) me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui a mis du temps à arriver mais je n'avais juste pas d'inspiration ni de temps ;)_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de The 100 appartiennent à Kass Morgan._

Finn l'avait embrassé. Il avait fait ce dont elle avait longtemps rêvé. Puis la sonnerie avait retenti et il était parti si rapidement qu'elle n'avait même pas pu dire un mot. Cependant malgré ce départ soudain, la blonde avait la tête dans les étoiles et ne pouvait rêver mieux. Elle était finalement partie en direction de la cafétéria. La jeune femme était dans les nuages et elle ne faisait pas attention où elle allait. D'ailleurs, quand elle eut pris son plateau, elle percuta une jeune femme en voulant rejoindre sa table. Elle reçut alors tout son plateau sur son t-shirt tandis que la brune elle n'eut rien. Pourtant Clarke ne s'énerva pas, elle était trop heureuse pour cela. Mais la jeune femme en face d'elle avait l'air inquiète.

\- **Oh mon dieu je suis tellement désolée.** **J'ai pas fait attention, je t'avais pas vu venir, **dit-elle en tentant de nettoyer la blonde**.**

\- **Oh non, ce n'est rien. J'ai des affaires de rechange dans mon casier et puis, c'est moi qui ai la tête ailleurs**, répondit l'intéressée, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Tu** **planes ?**

\- **Quoi ? Non, je suis juste ... de bonne humeur !**

\- **Wow, tu me diras ce qui te met d'aussi bonne humeur, moi on m'aurait renversé mon plateau sur mes vêtements j'aurais pété un plomb !**

\- **Hum ... Ça a pas d'importance, enfin je suis désolée ... Hum ... Comment tu t'appelles ?**

\- **Octavia**, répliqua la brune en souriant.

\- **Et bien désolée Octavia ! Moi je vais aller me changer.**

Clarke adressa alors un sourire à la jeune femme avant de partir vers le couloir afin de récupérer ses affaires de rechange. Ce n'est uniquement dans le couloir qu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait de tacher sa plus belle robe. Elle soupira alors puis se dit qu'avec du détachant ça partirait au lavage. Alors qu'elle tentait d'attraper son t-shirt et son jean, Jasper arriva en riant.

\- **Oh mon dieu, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais tomber tellement l'impact était fort**, plaisanta-t-il.

\- **J'ai rien de cassé merci**, enchaîna Clarke.

Le brun se mît alors à soupirer.

\- **Souris un peu, je rigole ! Alors, Finn ?**

\- **Hum ... Juste un prétexte .. Pour que Raven lui fiche la paix**_,_ bégaya-t-elle en rougissant.

\- **C'est tout ?**

\- **Oui, c'est tout !**

\- **Clarke ...**

\- **C'est tout je t'ai dit !**

\- **Wow c'est bon ... Je pensais qu'on se disait tout**, dit-il en soupirant.

Le garçon finit alors par hausser les épaules et s'éloigna, apparemment blessé ou vexé. C'était compréhensible, Clarke n'avait pas été tendre avec son meilleur ami. Elle aurait dû lui dire la vérité mais elle était si mal à l'aise qu'elle n'avait pas osé. D'ailleurs, elle allait le rattraper lorsque Finn arriva à son casier et lui demanda de sortir pour parler.

\- **Euh... Tu pourrais attendre une seconde ? Je vais aller me changer avant ...**

L'intéressé hocha alors la tête puis Clarke partit vers les toilettes, ses vêtements à la main. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle n'avait plus que son maquillage pour la rendre jolie, bien que tout le monde la trouve déjà jolie. Enfin, surtout ses amis. Elle n'avait pas tellement confiance en elle et les moqueries des "populaires" n'arrangeaient rien. Seul Finn l'avait complimentée le matin même. D'ailleurs elle le retrouva près de son casier et ils allèrent tous deux devant le lycée pour parler.

\- **Écoutes, pour le baiser toute à l'heure, je suis désolé, enfin peut-être pas .. Je veux dire, je suis désolé de t'avoir embrasser sans t'avoir demandé ton avis et d'être parti après ... **

\- **Pourquoi tu m'as .. embrassée ?**

-** Et bien peut-être que je n'ai pas menti à Raven .. Tu sais, même si on se parle pas beaucoup je t'apprécie Clarke ..**

La blonde tourna son regard bleuté vers le jeune homme qui avait les yeux posés au sol.

\- **Vraiment ?** demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- **Ouai ..**

Cela fit apparaître un sourire énorme sur le visage de la jeune femme qui avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve depuis le matin même. Alors comme ça les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard étaient réciproques. Lorsque Finn croisa son regard, il comprit alors qu'elle partageait ses sentiments et il ne pût s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau mais cette fois avec plus de passion, comme si ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis une éternité.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux tourtereaux passèrent les deux semaines suivantes : à s'embrasser et à se câliner en public. D'ailleurs, la blonde en oublia un peu ses amis. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Jasper depuis qu'elle s'était disputé avec lui, Monty n'était pas venu en cours pendant une semaine ce qui l'avait éloigné de Clarke à son retour et Maya elle, et bien Clarke l'ignorait tout simplement. Elle était toujours avec Finn qui était désormais son petit copain. Raven avait plusieurs fois insulté la jeune femme ainsi que le brun mais tout deux avaient fait mine de rien. Elle avait déjà eu 6 heures de cours de soutien avec Mr. Blake ce qui lui avait apporté un C à la place de son D- mais elle devait encore travailler. Un jour, alors qu'elle était dans son dernier cours en demi-classe, elle reçut un texto de Finn qu'elle tenta de lire en tout discrétion.

De : Finn

À : Clarke

Désolé. Nous deux c'est fini.

La jeune femme était dévastée : pourquoi avait-il fait cela et surtout par messages ?


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire à cause de la fin des cours et des vacances mais me voilà :)_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de The 100 appartiennent à Kass Morgan._

Clarke avait relu le message une dizaine de fois. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était fini et ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Elle n'en revenait pas et passa les dernières minutes du cours à se poser des questions quant aux raisons du brun de l'avoir larguée comme ça, par message, sans lui expliquer pourquoi. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, elle rangea rapidement ses affaires et sortit de la classe. Il lui restait une dizaine de minutes avant son cours de soutien avec Mr. Blake alors elle en profita pour appeler Finn afin d'avoir quelques explications mais celui-ci ne répondait pas. 9 appels et 23 messages plus tard, la blonde dut se résoudre à abandonner et se rendit vers la classe de son professeur de littérature. Elle était légèrement en retard mais elle n'y faisait pas trop attention, elle était bien trop perturbée et triste. Elle se retenait d'ailleurs de pleurer bien que ce n'était pas facile. Se faire plaquer par SMS ce n'était pas la chose la plus facile à oublier. La lycéenne pénétra alors dans la salle de classe en tentant de mettre ses pensées pour le brun de côté mais malheureusement elle n'y arriva pas et n'écouta même pas le cours que lui faisait son professeur. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête en ajoutant parfois des "Hmhm" ou des "D'accord". Mais à un moment, Mr. Blake se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas et il s'assit alors à côté de son élève, faisant en sorte d'avoir son attention, avant de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

\- **On va faire une pause ! Je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette et que tu n'écoutes rien depuis toute à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas à la maison ? Ou alors c'est autre chose ?** demanda le professeur à l'intention de Clarke qui elle baissa les yeux.

Elle se mît alors à éclater en sanglots, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes. Le brun fut tout d'abord surpris, ne s'attendant pas à la voir pleurer ainsi mais il la prit finalement dans ses bras, frottant doucement son bras pour tenter de la réconforter.

\- **C'est mon copain ... Il m'a largué par messages ..** avoua-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Ne s'attendant pas réellement à ça, le jeune homme mît un moment à réagir.

\- **Oh ! Je suis désolée Clarke ... Je pense que ça sert à rien de continuer le cours .. Hum ... Je te libère pour le reste de la journée ! **

\- **Merci Mr. Blake ... **

L'étudiante lui adressa alors un léger sourire avant de ranger ses affaires tout en essuyant les larmes qui avaient inondé ses jours puis elle se redressa avant de quitter la salle après avoir salué son professeur. Elle marcha alors vers la sortie mais elle se rendit compte qu'il pleuvait des cordes dehors. Soupirant, la jeune femme sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour contacter sa mère mais celle-ci ne répondait pas. Décidément, plus personne ne répondait à ses appels. Elle réessaya une deuxième fois, toujours sans succès. Elle poussa alors un grognement puis mît sa capuche. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'un homme l'appelant derrière elle. En se retournant elle aperçut le professeur qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter.

\- **Tu pars à pied ?** demanda celui-ci en la voyant avec sa capuche sur la tête.

\- **Oui, ma mère ne répond pas à son téléphone ...**

\- **Je peux peut-être te raccompagner.** proposa-t-il après avoir jeté un œil dehors.

\- **Hum .. Non c'est bon, de toute façon j'ai pas mes clés alors ...**

\- **Et bien on pourrait aller boire un café ou un chocolat chaud en attendant ! **

La jeune Griffin haussa alors un sourcil, il lui avait même sourit gentiment. Sa proposition l'étonnait mais elle finit tout de même par l'accepter car de toute façon elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

\- **Cool ! Ma voiture est dans le parking des enseignants, tu viens ?** demanda-t-il avant de sortir de l'établissement.

Clarke le suivit alors docilement et monta côté passager lorsqu'il déverrouilla les portes. Après avoir attaché sa ceinture, la blonde porta son attention sur la voiture. Mise à part les quelques papiers qui trainaient, elle était parfaitement propre. D'ailleurs ça ne l'étonnait pas tellement, il avait l'air d'être soigné. Mais ce qui l'étonnait était la chanson qu'il choisit de mettre : une chanson rock datant des années 90 interprétée par l'un des groupes favoris de la jeune femme. Lorsque celle-ci démarra, le professeur se rendit compte que le son était à fond. Esquissant un sourire gêné, celui-ci baissa rapidement le son tandis qu'il tournait son regard vers son élève.

\- **Tu peux changer si tu veux !** dit-il, parlant bien évidemment de la musique.

\- **Non c'est bon ! J'aime bien .. **

L'étudiante lui adressa alors un léger sourire avant qu'il ne démarre la voiture et qu'il ne se mette à rouler, se dirigeant vers la ville. Il finit par se garer non loin d'un Starbucks et y pénétra en compagnie de la lycéenne. Lui commanda un café tandis qu'elle, se décida pour un capuccino à la noisette. Il paya alors les deux boissons et ils allèrent s'asseoir à table.

\- **Merci Mr. Blake !** dit Clarke, désignant son gobelet.

\- **Oh, je t'en prie, appelles moi Bellamy ! On est plus en cours ! Et puis j'ai l'impression d'être vieux quand tu m'appelles comme ça.**

\- **Pourquoi ? Vous avez quel âge ? Enfin, sans paraître indiscrète ...**

\- **J'ai vingt-cinq ans ! **répondit-il sans relever sa légère indiscrétion.

Étonnée, elle haussa les sourcils. Elle l'aurait pensé nettement plus vieux, de part à cause de son style mais également parce qu'il était professeur. Enfin, elle se doutait tout de même que c'était vrai.

\- **Quoi ? Je fais si vieux que ça ?** demanda le brun, désespéré après avoir vu la mine de son élève.

\- **Mh ... C'est juste votre look, ça vous vieilli ...**

\- ** Tu sais c'est pas vraiment mon style habituel ...**

\- **Hum ... Faudrait peut-être essayé de rester comme vous êtes !**

\- **Ouai, peut-être ...**

La lycéenne sourit alors et sortit son téléphone lorsqu'elle le sentit vibrer dans sa poche. C'était sa mère qui s'était enfin décidée à regarder son téléphone. Après lui avoir envoyé quelques messages, elle était déjà devant le petit commerce.

\- **Euh ... C'est ma mère je dois y aller ... Merci pour le capuccino ! **

Elle lui adressa alors un dernier sourire avant de sortir pour rejoindre sa mère.

_Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus et je m'excuse encore pour le retard. Laissez des reviews pour donner votre avis ;)_


End file.
